


Clarity

by heyitsmebee



Category: DBH - Fandom, Detroit: Become Human, detroit become human
Genre: Detroit: Become Human - Freeform, F/M, Other, and add it to connor & hank's investigation, author oc - Freeform, basically take the plot of castle, female oc - Freeform, gavin's a flirty asshole, hank is definitely going to end up being the grumpy dad character, i'm not planning on any romance at the moment other than maybe North/Markus, possible oc/connor - Freeform, possible romance??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-05-27 04:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15017054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitsmebee/pseuds/heyitsmebee
Summary: (Discontinued) Adaline Coleman is a world-renowned mystery novel author, who has decided to base her next book on the Detroit City Police Department when androids going deviant begins to become a regular occurrence. She accompanies Lieutenant Anderson and his android partner, Connor, in their investigation of this deviancy, and the death and destruction that follows it. Along the way, she forms a bond with the surly detective, the charming android, and even the deviants she is supposed to be hunting, all while her darkest secrets slowly catch up to her.





	1. Chapter 1

The morning air was cold and crisp, flooding her lungs with a refreshing feeling as she strode towards the Detroit City Police Department. A young woman with a quick but purposeful gate, she weaved with ease through the small beginnings of what she knew would later be a bustling crowd. She stopped only briefly, her golden hair shifting in the breeze and her wide eyes scanning the front of the building before her. She had been all sorts of places and done all sorts of things before, but this would be her first time working with a big-city police department, and the prospect was a bit thrilling. Especially with the recent influx in android deviant cases providing new, interesting source material. Letting out a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding, she wrapped her coat around herself tightly and continued toward the sleek glass doors with ‘DCPD’ printed on them in large, blue lettering.

Upon her entry, one of the receptionist androids met her eyes with a neutral smile, one which she returned as she approached.

“How can I help you?” the ST300 asked, her gaze unmoving.

“I’m here to see Captain Fowler,” she stated simply, setting her hands before her on the countertop between them.

“And your name?”

“Adaline Coleman.”

The Android glanced down at the screen before her, then back up to Adaline with a smile,” Captain Fowler is in his office, you can go right in.”

“Thank you uh-” she paused,” I didn’t catch your name.”

The receptionist’s LED indicator whirred into a yellow hue for a moment, though her expression did not change.

“I do not have a name, just my model type. I am an ST300.”

Adaline paused, catching her bottom lip in her teeth for a moment as she thought.

“Is it alright,” she began hesitantly,” if I call you Stacy?”

The android did not respond immediately, the yellow whirring returning, and she seemed a bit puzzled by the woman before her.

“I-I suppose so yes,” she finally answered, though she still seemed perplexed.

Adaline smiled and stepped back from the desk.  
“Well, thank you Stacy.”

As she made her way through the security gate and into the precinct, she could feel the android’s eyes follow her, but when she chanced a glance in the direction of the lobby, Stacy had turned back to face the door. The young woman lost sight of the android as she stepped up to the glass cube that housed Captain Fowler’s office. Adaline felt a bit of distaste for how it was held on a platform above the rest of the desks, but shrugged off the feeling as she pushed open the door- she was in no position to judge. 

The Captain looked up as she entered, and his features fell into a tight, but not unwelcoming smile.

“Ms. Coleman,” he said in greeting, standing from his chair and offering his hand. Adaline took it and shook once, firmly,” The Detroit City Police Department welcomes you. I understand you have requested that you be put with the officers working the deviant case.”

She nodded, opting to stand as the Captain sat back down. 

“Though I would prefer not having civilians involved in such a difficult - and in some cases dangerous - case, the mayor has made it a point that you have access to anything you need,” he continued,”And, because of your adequate weapons and safety qualifications putting you on the same level as a junior officer, I feel your presence will not be a detriment to the investigation. I am allowing you to accompany Lieutenant Anderson and his… assistant from this point forward as you research for your novel.”

Adaline let a small appreciative smile show at his words, knowing that if she had been perhaps any other author he might not have allowed her to go anywhere near the case. 

“Anderson doesn’t exactly keep to a consistent schedule, though he will hopefully be here sometime before noon. Until then, you are welcome to familiarize yourself with the precinct. I don’t need you accidentally ending up in the wrong place at the wrong time.” 

His joking helped her relax a bit more, and she turned to leave the room.

“Thank you Captain,” she replied simply as she opened the door. He nodded in response, already looking over a new case on his computer screen.

\- - -

The precinct wasn’t large, with most everything being within a few feet’s distance from the central desk area, and the hardest-to-reach areas being the interrogation rooms and cells tucked away in the far corner, and the archives on the basement level. This made wandering around take up more effort than it did time. Adaline started with the breakroom, pouring herself a cup of coffee as her eyes wandered around the space. The building was state of the art, with the general color scheme comprising of grey, white and blue in different shades. As with the Captain’s office, she couldn’t say that she enjoyed how it seemed- all sharp edges and cool colors, with the only windows being in the front lobby, but she was sure she could adjust to it over time. 

The young woman’s thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a voice behind her,” I haven’t seen you around before, are you a new officer?”

Adaline turned, her coffee in hand, and met the blue eyes of a seemingly sleep-deprived man. Leaning back on the counter behind her, she smiled.

“I’m an author, actually.”

“An author?” He questioned, stepping up beside her to make a coffee of his own,”What brings you to the DCPD? Not a crime, right? You’ve got too pretty of a face to be a criminal.”

Adaline scoffed and rolled her eyes at his compliment, though her casual smile stayed in place,”I’m here to write my next novel, which according to the mayor and Captain Fowler, is completely legal.”

“Oh-ho, Name dropping are we?” the man teased, turning to face her with a smirk. A comfortable silence fell between them as Adaline moved to sit at the small table in the room, the man following suit, though Adaline didn’t mind.

“Name’s Detective Gavin Reed,” he said after a moment.

“Adaline Coleman,” she responded, sipping from her coffee and savoring the bitter taste- she never took her coffee black, but rarely put more than a bit of milk and sugar in it,” So Detective, how can I help you?”

“Well, I’d love to know what kind of novel it is you’re writing that you’re hanging around with Detroit’s finest,” he said, his tone smooth and edging on flirtatious. Adaline resisted the urge to roll her eyes again.

“That, I’m afraid, is for me to know and you to find out,” she responded cryptically,” After all where would be the fun in ruining the plot of a mystery novel?”

“You mean I have to wait to read some book?” He said, his voice dripping in disdain.

Adaline was a bit taken aback by his response, her eyebrows raising,”I do hope you’re not hating on books because, well, that would be my life’s work after all.”

Gavin blinked for a moment and ran his forefinger and thumb across the rim of his coffee thoughtfully.

“I wouldn’t say I’m hating on books, I’m just not a huge fan of reading, it can get so damn boring after a while.”

“Perhaps you haven’t read the right book,” Adaline countered.

The detective opened his mouth to continue, when an android in a grey suit walked into the room. A dark light sparked behind his eyes, and his focus immediately shifted, unwaveringly, to the android.

“Shit, look at that,” he started, his voice low and still directed towards Adaline, though she knew she had none of his attention,” A fucking ghost.”

He turned to look at her for just a moment,” His clone ends up in a dumpster, but this morning, what do you know? Another son of a bitch takes his place…”

The android turned to face them, unaffected by Gavin’s words, though Adaline couldn’t ignore the hostility in them.

“Hello, Detective Reed,” he said in greeting, his voice level. He gave a nod in her direction in greeting, before shifting his attention back to the detective. She supposed this was because she hadn’t been the one speaking, or purely because to an android whose mission did not involve her, introductions weren’t necessary.

Gavin stood up and paced towards the android, and Adaline became apprehensive about spending any more time in the room, though she was frozen in her seat. 

“Never seen an android like you before,” he said, his posture inflated, likely because of the height difference between himself and the android,”What model are you?”

“RK800,” the android responded,” I’m a prototype.”

“A prototype?” Gavin repeated, his voice holding a self-righteous air as he turned to face Adaline once again,”Android detective… So machines are gonna replace us all, is that it? Hey, bring me a coffee dipshit.”

The android’s indicator turned yellow- something Adaline was beginning to recognize as a signal that an android was thinking hard- but he did not move. 

“Get a move on!” Gavin shouted at him, causing Adaline to bristle a bit, deciding she didn’t like someone who treated anyone like this- human or not.  
“I’m sorry, but I only take orders from Lieutenant Anderson,” the RK800 replied, catching Adaline’s attention.

“Oh… oh…” Gavin began, as if he were going to say something. He proceeded however, to thrust his fist into the android’s stomach, where Adaline knew a rather important biocomponent was located. Gasping as it fell, it was like she could feel the punch in her own stomach and she finally stood, striding over to them.

“That is enough, Detective Reed,” her tone was cold, and he turned to her with a shocked look on his face.

That shock quickly turned to anger, and he bent down so that his face was just above the android’s,” When a human gives you an order, you obey. Got it?”

His next words coincided with a venomous look shot in Adaline’s direction,” Stay outta my way, or next time, you won’t get off so easy.”

Reed turned and walked out, Adaline’s cold stare following him the entire way. After he was gone, she bent down to the android’s level, curiosity and empathy showing equally in her eyes.

“Are you damaged?”

The RK800 looked up at her, a hand still held to where the detective’s fist had impacted, and didn’t say anything for a moment, his eyes betraying curiosity themselves at her behavior.

“No, nothing bad. My system was simply unprepared for Detective Reed’s aggressive action,” he responded, standing slowly. Adaline followed suit, her small stature leaving her a few inches shorter than the android.

“I’m glad to hear it… You said you take orders from Lieutenant Anderson, are you the assistant working with him on the case?” she questioned.

“Yes, I am Connor. I was sent by CyberLife to aid in the deviant case. And you are?”

“My name is Adaline Coleman, I’m an author, and I’m the newest member of your team.” Adaline said in greeting, her left arm outstretched towards Connor.

His indicator finally smoothed out into blue from its frantic yellow as he took her hand.

“I have just received the update on your arrival from Captain Fowler. It will be a pleasure working with you, Ms. Coleman.”

“I hope so. Now, where exactly is Lieutenant Anderson?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi we're pretending that there's a nationwide basketball league instead of East and West, because I wanted Adaline and Hank to have something in common.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy! Thanks for waiting so long for this, I write pretty slow, sorry haha

As if on cue, a surly-seeming, middle-aged man entered the precinct, wearing an extremely outdated striped shirt, and the look of someone who was extremely hungover. Connor nodded in his direction to confirm Adaline’s obvious suspicions. Adaline almost laughed out loud, but settled for a close-lipped grin instead as she stepped out of the breakroom. With Connor trailing a step or two behind her, she approached the Lieutenant.

“Good morning Lieutenant Anderson,” she greeted cheerfully, receiving a confused glare as the man looked between Adaline and Connor.

“What’s this? They send in another fucking machine to do my job for me? Or are you a rookie Fowler’s stuck on me because no one else wants to deal with ya?” The man questioned, dampening Adaline’s demeanor a bit.

“I’m an author, sir, and I can assure you I am not some machine,” she responded, attempting to keep any malice from her tone,” No offense Connor.”

“None taken,” The android responded simply, drawing the Lieutenant’s focus back to him.

“An author? So, what, I have to babysit a computer and a civilian now? Christ Jeffery’s really got it in for me recently…” The Lieutenant turned to face his computer with his arms crossed.

Adaline paused, not really knowing what to say to that. She had hoped for a bit more of a welcoming first meeting.

“In… any case,” Connor started, shattering the tense silence that had fallen between them,” I’d like you to know I’m very happy to be working with you both. I’m sure we’ll make a great team.”

The young author could admit she found it a bit freaky how positive Connor sounded.

“Now that we’re partners it would be great to get to know each other better,” the android continued, looking to the both of them in turn, with what Adaline could only describe as an awkward smile. The Lieutenant said nothing, and watching an android react in an almost… disappointed way shocked Adaline. Disappointment was such a human emotion. But, in the blink of an eye Connor’s behavior had set back into the neutral way of an android, and Adaline could almost assume she’d dreamt what she’d seen. Maybe it was all part of this prototype’s programming? To be as human as possible without being deviant?

She cleared her throat and moved to the empty desk across from Anderson’s,” Is it alright if I take this desk for the time being?”

The Lieutenant nodded, but Adaline didn’t immediately sit in the chair, instead opting to lift herself onto the desktop, with one leg tucked underneath her. This earned her an odd glance from Anderson, but she ignored it, waving to Connor to sit in the chair. As the android sat, Adaline allowed her eyes to wander over what she could see of the Lieutenant’s desk. 

“You’re a Gear’s fan?” she questioned, noticing the hat hanging from the corner of his desk.

Anderson looked up at her curiously,” Yeah… you know basketball?”

Adaline chuckled, pulling out a set of keys with a keychain bearing the symbol of the Denver Golds- two crossed pickaxes with Pikes Peak above them, and a basketball below. The Lieutenant scoffed, though his relaxed posture showed a bit less hostility as he turned to face her.

“You’re a Golds fan? They’re the worst team in the league!”

“Hey now, as I remember it the Golds beat the Gears in the playoffs last season,” Adaline remarked, tucking her keys back into her pocket and crossing her arms defiantly.

“Yeah,” The Lieutenant countered,” Only ‘cause they got lucky.”

“Sure, blame it on luck. We’ll see what happens this year, now won’t we?” 

Connor had been watching the two of them as they conversed with a rather intense interest, but looked away when they seemed to have stopped. Adaline couldn’t help but wonder what he thought about how passionate their words had been- even in a teasing manner, it was obvious both she and Anderson cared a lot about basketball. Would that even make sense to him? To be so riled up over a sport?

“An AX400 is reported to have assaulted a man last night. That could be a good starting point for our investigation,” he cut in after a reasonably long silence. 

Adaline noticed the terminal beside her finally at his words, and the case file with ‘SUSPECT’ printed just below the picture of a modest-looking female android pulled up.

“Oh yeah?” The Lieutenant said, his posture and tone hostile again,”And why don’t you just-”

“Uh, Lieutenant,” another officer cut in as he approached,” I have some information on the AX400 that attacked the guy last night. It’s been seen in the Ravendale district.”

Anderson let out a heavy sigh and stood from his chair, not even glancing in Adaline and Connor’s direction,” I’m on it.”

-

When they arrived in the Ravendale district, Adaline couldn’t help but feel bad for the AX400 wherever she was- spending a night anywhere here without resources or money, and with a little girl too, it seemed like it would take a toll on anyone. It wasn’t that Ravendale was bad, it just didn’t seem… comfortable. A light rain had begun as they’d driven down, and Adaline gave up any hopes of controlling her frizzy, damp hair as they stood out in the wet. 

“It took the first bus that came along… and stayed at the end of the line,” Connor stated, his tone a bit confused, and a bit thoughtful,” Its decision wasn’t planned, It was driven by fear.”

The Lieutenant scoffed,”Android’s don’t feel fear.”

“Deviants do. They get overwhelmed by their emotions and make irrational decisions.”

“Alright, well that still doesn’t tell us where it went,” Anderson countered, and Adaline rolled her eyes, sensing the bickering that was bound to follow this train of conversation. 

Stepping back and away from them just slightly, she allowed her eyes to scan the street before her absently. Almost immediately, a young woman and a little girl emerging from a gated, abandoned parking lot caught her attention, and Adaline couldn’t believe her eyes. It couldn’t be that easy, could it? Glancing in Connor and Hank’s direction, she noticed that neither of them had seen what she had, and she was almost glad. Sliding her hand into her pocket discreetly, she grabbed ahold of her phone while being sure she didn’t lose the young woman and child from her peripheral. Typing in her own phone number, she bounced her foot impatiently up and down on the sidewalk, hoping that it was ringing. Her ringtone went off a moment later, and she pulled her phone out with tremendous relief.

“Oh, it’s a call from my editor,” she said, her words hurried,” I’d better take this somewhere… quiet.”

Both Connor and Hank gave her a strange look, though one was in curiosity and confusion, while the other simply rolled his eyes at her apparent antics.

“Fine, go,” Hank retorted, waving in her direction.

Adaline took her opportunity and quickly pulled the phone up to her ear, answering it as if she were speaking to someone else,” Why hello Mrs. Graves, yes how are you?”

Walking away, likely the fastest she had ever without running, the young woman ducked around the street corner and hung up her fake phone call. She searched the faces around her harriedly until she spotted the short hair of the ‘suspect’ in front of her. A few long strides, and she was within a few steps of them, but not too close. They stopped multiple times to hide from approaching officers, and so did Adaline. After the second stop they made without any officers close enough to be worried about however, the young author silently cursed herself, knowing they were trying to throw her off now. Picking up her pace, she fell in step with the android but kept a cool expression and kept walking.

“Duck off in this alley, I’d like to talk to you,” Adaline said, her eyes flicking to an alleyway approaching on their right, and her voice low and barely intelligible,”Please.”

Adaline backed off a couple of steps, and as the alley’s entrance came closer, she wasn’t sure if the android was going to heed her words or not. But, at possibly the last moment she could’ve, the android ducked bewteen the buildings standing on either side of them. Adaline followed, her heart pounding in her throat. She was surprised to find herself being stopped abruptly by one hand to her chest and two icy blue eyes. Stumbling back a step, Adaline took a moment to get a better look at the android, then her small companion. They both looked exhausted and soaked to their cores. 

“What do you want?” The android demanded after a moment, causing Adaline to blink. She hadn’t realized she’d been staring.

“Uh, sorry, right. My name is Adaline Coleman, I’m an author, and I’m writing a book on the deviancy happening here in Detroit,” Adaline began, stumbling over her words with how fast she spoke,”I’m attempting to get both the police’s perspective and-and yours- deviants. The perspective of deviants.”

Adaline mentally punched herself, noticing the distrust in the android’s posture only growing as she backed away, the little one’s hand clutched tightly in hers.

“Wait! Wait please, shit I’m sorry, I didn’t think this through at all,” Adaline called out, stopping the android in its tracks,”I just want to hear your side of the story. And you kind of have to be… alive… for that, so I’d like to help you get out of here.”

The android didn’t seem all that convinced, and Adaline began frantically trying to think of things that could prove her point. The little one shivered violently, and a lightbulb went off in her head at the same time that her heart broke just a little. Smiling at her, Adaline knelt down carefully, being sure that she stayed a seemingly comfortable distance away.

“Hey,” she said, locking eyes with the child,” what’s your name?”

“A-Alice,” a small voice answered through chattering teeth.  
“Well Alice, I have a present for you, and for your-for your uh…” Adaline trailed off for a moment, not exactly sure what to call the AX400 in relation to Alice.

“K-K-Kara,” the girl stuttered, noticing her hesitation. Adaline smiled warmly.

“For you and Kara. For Kara, I’m going to get both of you to the train station safe and sound,” The android watched her intensely, curiously,” And for you, I have a beautiful, one-of-a-kind scarf, for a one-of-a-kind girl.”

Adaline reached to the hand-knit scarf wrapped around her neck and slowly removed it, then unfolded it so that it could easily wrap around the little one’s small shoulders like a shawl. She held it out to her cautiously, and watched in relief as Alice took it, and even smiled just the smallest, slightest bit. Adaline stood and met the eyes of the android, Kara, and held them in silence for a long few moments.

“Alright,” Kara finally said, her tone much softer than before,”Let’s go.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi yes I was trying to post a chapter once a week... but that failed. Anyway, yes I am still writing this!! In my own weird, uncoordinated way.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy, and i apologize for this chapter being a bit shorter, but it's a bit of an exposition chapter, and has a lot of what you already see in the game, so if nothing else at least we're getting that out of the way lol

As Adaline stalked back to where she’d left Connor and Hank, a solid half an hour after she’d left, she prayed her poker face now was as good as it was when she was doing talk show interviews. If not, she knew they would see right through her. Connor was the first to notice her, nudging Anderson with a hand and pointing in her direction. Adaline willed herself to stay calm.

 

“Where the hell have you been?” The Lieutenant asked crossly, obviously unhappy with her sudden disappearance.

“I told you, I had a phone call,” Adaline replied, crossing her arms over her chest defensively.

“You could’ve been dead,” He spat at her, shocking her out of her perfected charade for a moment with his concern,” Next time tell us where you’re fucking goin’, not just that you’re goin’.”

“Right,” she answered shortly, trying to ignore the curious look Connor was giving her.

 

“Well, lucky for you nothing interesting happened while you were off taking phone calls,” Hank retorted, opening the car door and sliding inside, starting the engine without a pause.

“Right…” she repeated, ducking into the backseat in silence. She could still feel Connor’s eyes on her, and when she glanced up she found him staring right back at her via the rearview mirror. 

It would take a lot more than a fake smile and short sentences to convince him she hadn’t done something that… he didn’t know she’d done. It was a strange thing to think about; secrets. When asked, most people would probably say that secrets are based on lies- but Adaline disagreed. The young author knew that secrets were based on a failure to communicate- whether on purpose or not.

\- - -

Adaline had been staring out the window as they drove, lost in her own thoughts, and it took a moment for her to realize when they had stopped moving. Blinking, she found herself face to front with a food truck- the name “Chicken Feed” glaringly bright over it’s yellow awning. Without a word, Lieutenant Anderson climbed out of the car and headed towards it, nearly getting run over by an automated car in the process. Connor got out after him, but paused by the car. Adaline could only assume he was waiting for her.

The novelist let out an exasperated sigh and opened up the door, letting the fresh smell of the rain waft over her. Even when it was cold enough to give a person hypothermia, she loved the rain.

“Ms. Coleman-”, Connor began, his tone quiet,”-I noticed, when we arrived in Ravendale, you were wearing a scarf…”

Adaline turned to face him, hoping she had shoved the proverbial lid onto her anxieties tight enough that he wouldn’t see them on her features.

“You don’t have it now.” It wasn’t a question.

“I uh, I gave it to a child on the street,” Adaline managed after a moment, feeling a bit stretched thin by how much lying she’d done that day. At least it was a half truth,”She was shivering in the cold, and didn’t seem to have anywhere to go or anything warm to wear.”

Though his LED spun yellow, it seemed like she had made up a convincing enough story- claiming pure empathy.

“Right,” Connor replied, in the same mildly irritated tone she herself had used earlier. Adaline scoffed, a surprised smile wiping away much of the tension surrounding them immediately.

“Are you mocking me?”

The android simply smirked and walked away, approaching Hank who was happily digging into a cheeseburger across the street.

Adaline rolled her eyes, and felt a weight evaporate off of her shoulders knowing- at least for now- she was in the clear. Shoving her hands in her pockets, she headed in their direction, savoring the way the tips of her nose and ears stung, and every time she let out a breath, a cloud of mist followed. Hank seemed to be a bit more relaxed than earlier, especially when being near Connor.

“-Your meal contains 1.4 times the recommended daily intake of calories and twice the cholesterol level. You shouldn’t eat that,” Adaline caught Connor saying, though the glint in the lieutenant’s eyes hinted that he really didn’t care.

“Everybody’s gotta die of something…” Hank said in response, and Adaline couldn’t help an amused smirk as he bit into his hamburger purposefully.

“But a hamburger, really Lieutenant?” she cut in, leaning against the table they stood at with a smirk,” I figured you’d be the type to want something more… dramatic than that.”

Anderson grunted indignantly, and Connor stood for a moment looking a bit like a lost puppy, his LED indicator whirring yellow as he processed their ‘conversation’. 

“Either of you ever dealt with deviants before?” Hank asked, gesturing with his free hand between them. Adaline simply shook her head, twirling a lock of blonde hair between her fingers absently.

“I have- a few months back,” Connor replied, his indicator whirring frantically for a moment again, and Adaline had to wonder if he was remembering what happened,” A deviant was threatening to jump off the roof with a little girl… I managed to save her.”

Adaline frowned, wondering what exactly saving her had meant, for this android detective. The three went silent for a long moment, though the writer couldn’t say that it was necessarily an uncomfortable silence.

“So I guess you’ve done all your homework, right?” Hank was addressing only Connor this time,”Know everything there is to know about me?”

“I know you graduated top of your class,” Connor replied,” You made a name for yourself in several cases, and became the youngest lieutenant in Detroit.”

“I also know you’ve received several disciplinary warnings in recent years and-” Connor seemed to hesitate”-You spend a lot of time in bars.”

From where Adaline stood, it seemed Hank was almost challenging Connor- staring him down, though not from behind a barrel of a gun, but an outstretched hand to shake.

“So what’s your conclusion?” Hank asked, his features revealing almost nothing about any thoughts inside.

“...I think working with an officer with personal issues is an added challenge, but adapting to human unpredictability is one of my features,” Connor took that hand, with a wink.

Connor fell quiet, and Adaline again became visible it seemed as the lieutenant turned to her.

“So how ‘bout you, Coleman,” Hank said,” What’s your story?”

Adaline blinked, swallowing as her brain caught up to his question,” oh uh, nothing too interesting, no deviant encounters, no… bars…”

She hesitantly met the older man’s eyes, and found him basically staring straight through the pitiful lie she’d just tried to tell.

“Bullshit.”

Before Hank could pry any further, Connor spoke up- offering an incredibly welcome distraction.

“I just got a report of a suspected deviant, It’s a few blocks away. We should go have a look.”

The android backed up a step,” I’ll be in the car, if you need me.”

As Connor retreated, Adaline followed suit as quickly as she could,” guess we should go.”

Internally, she cringed at how desperate she sounded, but her past was not something she especially wanted to get into… ever, if she could avoid it. If she couldn’t, today was definitely not the day.

“Yeah, sure kid.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment/kudos if you liked it!! I'm hoping to continue this fic for quite some time, but I don't have a set amount of chapters just yet, and absolutely no sense of good time management or scheduling so I apologize now. This is my first attempt at a fan fiction involving an original character, so I hope that it's well written... I am attempting to stick to the canon storyline of the game as much as possible- or at least the version of it that I prefer since Detroit is a choice-based game, so expect more dialogue sequences like the one between Connor and Gavin in the future!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, and I'll be back with the next chapter soon! : )


End file.
